


Do you see me?

by kinglyace



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Noctis wonders if people like him for him, and Prompto reassures him.





	Do you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for Xylianna! "They may not understand you, but I do.”, Promptis and cross posted from Tumblr

            Noctis wondered if he should have taken his father’s offer to be privately taught in the Citadel. The classroom around him was abuzz with conversation and he could feel the curious stares of girls and boys alike trained on his back. They didn’t crowd around him anymore, like they did in elementary school, but it’s still uncomfortable. Clusters of girls oogle at him when he passes, giggling behind their hands and trying to play it cool as they batted mascara laden lashes at him. The boys would posture and puff out their chests, trying to look intimidating and not at all cowed by the fact the Prince of Lucis was walking the same halls as them.

            Some would slide up to him and _try_ to talk, but the conversation would fall flat. No one would try to get to know _him_ , Noctis the tenth-grade boy. No, they wanted to get cozy with Prince Noctis in hope for some favor or to make political bonds. Noctis had hoped that after so many years, they would learn and just _leave him alone._

            “Dude, are you alright? You’ve been spaced for like, the last thirty minutes.” Prompto asked and Noctis rouses himself. He blinks and remembers, right, they’re at his place and playing video games. Their bags are piled on the dining table and homework spread out over what space was left. Ignis wouldn’t be by for another hour and Noctis found himself wishing Ignis wouldn’t come at all. He felt cold and bitter all of a sudden, his fingers curling around his controller and eyes narrowing at the TV. The bright graphics were dancing in place, while a bright red PAUSE menu was splashed in the middle. He felt the couch shift, Prompto turning to watch him with big blue eyes.

“Just kinda tired is all. Got mobbed at school again,” Noctis sighs and he throws the controller down on the couch as he stands. He suddenly can’t sit still, his nerves firing on overload. His skin feels like it’s moving in place and his limbs want to jerk in unnatural ways. He feels like he’s shaking but when he looks down at his hand, it’s just barely twitching.

            He hates feeling like this. It's terrible and he wants it to stop.

“Should have had Ignis scare ‘em off. He’s scary when he glares,” Prompto jokes and Noctis knows he’s trying to make to make the prince feel better. But it just makes his irritation grow worse and he throws up his hands in frustration.

“I just want them to leave me alone! It’s not like they think of me as an actual person! I’m their Prince, not another high schooler. They just want the _perks_ of being my “friend”. I don’t think anybody there actually cares about _me._ ”

            Noctis regrets his words the moment they fall from his lips and he pauses, facing away from Prompto. The blond boy had fallen silent and Noctis wished he’d kept his stupid mouth shut for once. Here he was, the Prince of Lucis, complaining about how much people wanted to be around him. As if it were the worst thing on Eos he could endure.

“Prom, I’m sorry I just-”Noctis began as he turned, shame tugging at his shoulders. Prompto only smiled at him, and stood to take Noctis by the shoulders.

“Nah, you’re good man. But, I gotta tell you something,” he whispered and Noctis felt himself being drawn into a tight hug.

“I’m not friends with cause you’re the Prince and stuff. You could be a hobo who spends all day with chocobos for all I care! Actually, that’d be super cool…” Prompto trailed off and Noct let out a laugh in his ear. The blond hugged him closer and Noctis really hoped he wouldn’t let go.

“I know it ain’t all roses being royalty. You’d think I forgot all those times you came to school looking like shit?”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Noctis shoot back dryly, but his voice is muffled by Prompto’s shoulder.

“I’m just saying… just because they might not understand, doesn’t mean I don’t. I care buddy and I always will. Through thick and thin!”

“Thanks, Prompto… really, thank you,”

“Now let’s finish this level before Iggy comes over!”


End file.
